


Bad Luck All Day

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, F/M, M/M, 榮妙, 榮露, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「這是給你的惡作劇。」在馬份的唇瓣離開他的時候，榮恩彷彿聽見了對方這樣說。</p><p>中文字數：9099字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck All Day

**Author's Note:**

> 榮恩中心，2011年萬聖節時與BBC的圖文交流所寫。

Bad Luck All Day

這真的是個不怎麼好過的一天，或者說，打從他起床到以後，還沒發生什麼令人愉快的事。

當榮恩因為太過饑餓，而不得不睜開眼睛，離開溫暖的小被窩時，他一個沒注意，頭就撞上了四柱大床的頂部，並且發出一聲巨響。

「噢，該死的……」他捂著自己的頭，搓揉被撞得發疼的位置，似乎這樣做就能減清一些痛苦。

接著他回過神來，發現他最好的朋友哈利‧波特的床上空無一人，並且床上的棉被已被摺得四四方方，足以推想對方早就已經起床了──而且沒有叫他。

榮恩咕噥一聲。算了，他又不是那些非得成群結隊的小女生，偶爾一個人也是挺不錯的。

於是他迅速地換了睡衣，穿上哥哥們留下來的二手衣服，隨便地擦了擦臉，便匆匆忙忙離開了寢室，跑下交誼聽時還撞到幾個低年級的學生，在推開胖女士的畫像時被她抱怨了句「小心點，親愛的，別那麼粗魯！」

他有時候覺得這些會移動的樓梯很煩人，因為它們害他不得不多花很多時間等待，或者是更多的時間繞路，而且牆上那些畫總是會對他評頭論足，其實也不是特別針對他，事實上每個學生都是他們閒聊的話題。

在經過一段路程，他終於來到地面層，大廳的門敞開著，四條長桌上都已經有學生正在享用早餐。

榮恩走在葛來分多長桌旁邊，而他的注意力馬上就被長桌上某個向他揮手的人所吸引──哈利對他招招手，並帶著一貫溫和的微笑。

「這裡，榮恩。」在哈利說話的時候，他注意到對方已經替他留了個位子，這個發現令榮恩的心情自然愉快了起來。

「謝了，夥伴。」榮恩走到哈利的身邊坐下來，然後看見擺在自己面前的盤子裡已經盛了片糖漿餡餅，哈利的微笑仍然掛在臉上，所以他理所當然的相信這是對方替他拿的，「噢，糖漿餡餅，我愛死這個了。」

對於這份食物，榮恩沒有任何疑惑，他用叉子將整塊餡餅給舉起來，打算將它送入自己的口中。

然而事情就在這個時候發生，在他眼前的餡餅長出了腳，黑色的，覆滿細毛，總共有八支，它的形狀開始產生變化，愈來愈圓，同時也顏色從美味的烤栗色變得更深，整塊餡餅就像被付予生命力，在他的叉子上掙扎。

是蜘蛛──

在這個念頭閃過他的腦海當下，榮恩忍不住尖叫出聲，將整隻蜘蛛連同叉子一同丟掉，他顧不得餐具在撞擊之下發出的碰撞聲，或是自己沒形象地縮成一團，緊緊抓著哈利的手臂。

不過很快的，那隻蜘蛛停止了掙扎，黑色的身體被拉扯變形，回到原本那塊餡餅的模樣，包括那幾支毛腿全數都縮了回去，又只是一個普通的糖漿餡餅。

榮恩還沒弄明白這是怎麼回事，但是他很快就發現到被自己抓著的哈利，似乎在輕輕顫抖。

「哈利？」他小心翼翼的喚了聲好友的名字，換來的卻是好友的笑聲。

「抱歉，榮恩……」哈利終於笑了出來，「真的，我很抱歉，但是──」

接著，他兩邊的肩膀同時被拍住了，這種再熟悉不過的感覺，他不用回頭就知道是怎麼一回事。

「嘿，小榮榮，」聲音是從他左後方的那個人發出來的，而且他毫不意外那就是他的哥哥弗雷，「很嚇人，是嗎？你發出了很大的噪音喔。」

「這是我們專程替你準備的，喜歡嗎？」在他右後方的喬治也跟著開口，「哈利也是企劃者之一。」

這句話讓榮恩朝他的好友惡狠狠的瞪視一眼，哈利露出有些驚慌的表情，又道一次歉：「對不起，榮恩。」

「你明知道我恨死它們了。」他不高興地哼聲，弗雷和喬治那兩個討厭鬼就算了，居然連自己最好的朋友都聯合來惡整他，這簡直沒有道理！

弗雷吹了個口哨，繞到榮恩旁邊空著的位子逕自坐下，「別那麼生氣嘛，小榮榮，今天可是萬聖夜呢。」

「那又怎樣？」他不以為然的揚起半邊眉毛，反問他的兄弟。

「今天是可以盡情惡作劇的日子，是吧？」喬治擋在他與哈利之間，從中擠了進來，並且坐下。

「嘿，你們不先問問我有沒有點心嗎？」榮恩不滿地說。

然而換來的卻是他的雙胞胎哥哥們同時皺起眉頭，像是他說了什麼很好笑的話似地那樣打量著他。

「說實在的，榮恩，」弗雷的口氣充滿同情，「就算你有任何可以吃的東西能交換，我還是選擇惡作劇。」

「說的對，兄弟。」喬治贊同的點了點頭，「知道這是為什麼嗎？」

「為什麼？」榮恩順勢重覆喬治最後一句話。

他的雙胞胎哥哥們互相對視一眼，便異口同聲地說道：「因為你的反應太好玩了！」

語畢，那兩個人一起笑了出來，毫不掩飾對他的嘲弄，彷彿把他當作一個大白痴，令他感到十分地氣惱。

「這可一點也不好笑！」他撇撇嘴，看了眼長桌中央那塊被他甩開的糖漿餡餅。

梅林，現在他可一點食慾也沒有，要知道那可是他最愛的食物之一，只是他卻暫時不想再看到它了。

榮恩的視線掃到他的好友身上，至少他還期望從對方身上取得一點支援，「說點什麼，哈利。」

被喬治擋住半個身體的哈利僅僅是沉默的喝著牛奶，明顯沒有要在這場兄弟爭論之中幫他一把的打算，讓榮恩有種被孤立的錯覺，使得他更加惱火。他可沒忘記，自己最好的朋友現在和他的兩個討厭鬼哥哥是同一國的。

「算了──」榮恩不悅地站起身，現在他不想再待在這裡了。

但是他還沒來的及跨開步伐，就聽見一聲，「嗨，榮恩，哈利。」

榮恩轉過身，西莫就站在他們面前，並且朝弗雷和喬治也打了聲招呼。

「怎麼了？」他問道。

「嗯，事情是這樣子的，」西莫操著他獨特的愛爾蘭口音說話，「今天是萬聖夜，我有個主意，有一些我們家鄉流傳的占卜，」語句在此處停頓，然後側過頭，瞄了眼文妲和芭蒂，「我剛才也和女孩子們分享了一些，她們也都打算試試，這還挺有趣的。」

他翻了個白眼，「看在梅林的份上，西莫，你不會只是來炫耀的吧？」

這一回，他的雙胞胎哥哥們也和他有志一同發出噓聲，他們都對西莫怎麼把妹的過程沒有半點興趣。

西莫咳了聲，「當然不是，嗯，我是來問你們，要不要一起來體驗傳統的愛爾蘭占卜？」

「聽起來很有意思，要在哪裡進行？」哈利放下了只剩的半杯牛奶，率先表示加入的意願。

「哈利，你確定？這可是占卜耶。」榮恩懷疑地說：「你還嫌我們上學期被崔老妮整得不夠慘嗎？」

他的這句話明顯引起了西莫不滿的嘟嚷：「那是兩回事，這可是最古老的愛爾蘭文化！」並且補充道：「丁跟奈威也打算參加！」

哈利聳了聳肩，「至少西莫不會要求我們在作業裡詛咒自己溺死。」

「好吧，既然你這麼說的話。」榮恩又重新坐回椅子上，他現在已經不那麼生氣了，所以肚子才會又開始感到饑餓，但是他發誓今天絕對不會碰任何一塊糖漿餡餅。

在草草結束早餐以後，他們去上了上午的課程，然後是午餐。

值得慶幸的是，今天下午，除了低年級的學生之外，葛來分多沒有任何課程，包括那些無聊的選修。所以男生們很快便回到寢室裡，打算進行他們的愛爾蘭占卜。

「這是我們家鄉萬聖夜的傳統，非常準確，只要被預言到的一定會發生。」西莫一手拿著一個小碟子，分別盛上了泥土和水，並且將它們分別放在裝著豆子與幾枚納特的小碟子旁，除此之外，還有放著其它東西的小碟子。

丁跟奈威坐在他們自己的床上，看西莫準備這些。喬治則是倚在哈利的床架，而哈利則是雙膝呈併的姿勢坐著。

至於榮恩，正在和他的哥哥弗雷進行一場推擠爭鬥，因為弗雷不顧榮恩的反對，以及他所散發出的強烈不歡迎氣息，硬是擠到了他的四柱大床上坐下。

榮恩不高興的用肩膀推了弗雷一把，而從來不吃虧的弗雷也推了回去，他們在一張不能算小，卻對兩個男孩子絕對太窄的床上，用肩膀擠來擠去。

除此之外，雙胞胎們還找來了李，李坐在地板上，倒顯得輕鬆。

「好了。」西莫說，現在他的手上握著一張長型的布條，「你們誰想先試試？」

「我來。」大概對和榮恩的推擠遊戲已經感到膩了，弗雷毫無預警就跳下床，害榮恩重心不穩，險些就撞上床柱。

他抱怨一聲，但是弗雷完全沒有道歉的打算，接過西莫手上的布條，矇在自己的眼睛上。

接著，弗雷走向那裡，摸到一個盛有水的小碟子，便取下矇眼布，原本靠在哈利床架邊的喬治離開了原位，從弗雷手上拿走那塊布，也矇住了眼睛。

「嘿，兄弟，」在地板上坐著的李發話了，「你們不先問問這代表什麼意思嗎？」

「不，」被矇眼的喬治說道：「弗雷剛才和我打睹，想知道我們會不會摸到不一樣的東西──」然後他也同樣摸到那個盛了水的小碟子，便扯下了布條，「啊哈！一樣的。」

「嘖。」弗雷發出個砸舌，便從口袋裡掏出幾枚銀西可，交到喬治手上。

「謝啦，兄弟。」喬治笑著接過錢幣，轉頭對著西莫：「現在你可以替我們解釋一下了。」

「好的，」西莫點點頭，「水代表的是遠行，也許明年你們會到別的地方去？」

弗雷聞言，和喬治對看一眼，兩個人滿臉莫名其妙的同時聳聳肩。

「好吧，先不管這些愛爾蘭把戲靈不靈驗，再來是誰？」弗雷問道，一旁的喬治也晃了晃手上的布條。

「讓我來吧。」哈利取下眼鏡說道。

雙胞胎們將布條遞給哈利，哈利將它繫好，便往小碟子們摸去。那是盛了幾枚納特的小碟子，還坐在床上的丁發出一聲「哇喔！」的讚嘆。

在完成占卜後，哈利取下布條問道：「這代表什麼？」

「錢幣代表富有，哈利。」西莫愉快地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，「或許你今年會有一筆可觀的收入。」

「他已經夠有錢了。」榮恩忍不住發出個不平衡的埋怨。

哈利重新戴好眼鏡，將布條拿到榮恩面前：「試試看，榮恩。」

他打量了眼那張布條，再接到自己手上。榮恩學著他的哥哥們和哈利做的那樣，把布條繫在頭上，「是這樣嗎？」

「再綁下來一點。」西莫如此建議，而哈利則溫柔地替榮恩把布條拉下幾吋。

被矇住眼睛令榮恩感到有些緊張，他不知道自己會摸到什麼，擺在前面有很多個小碟子，都裝著不同的東西，但是他希望自己也能像哈利一樣摸到盛了納特的那一個。

雖然在早餐時，他把這個占卜和崔老妮的預言相提並論，但是身為一個從小就出生在巫師家庭的孩子，心裡倒還是挺相信這一套的，他強烈希望自己今年也能有些小錢，能夠做為他額外的享樂基金……

倏地，他的指尖碰到某種冰涼的物體，那是小碟子的邊緣。榮恩興奮的扯下了布條，他希望那個是納特──然而他卻發現，自己伸出的手碰在盛了豆子的碟子上。

「這是什麼？」他有些失望的問。

「呃……」西莫有些遲疑地發出個音節，然後才繼續說道：「嗯，榮恩……」

「怎麼？」榮恩收回手，看向他的好室友，重覆了一次自己的問題：「說吧，這又代表什麼意思？」

「嗯，好的，榮恩，」西莫搔了搔頭，「豆子代表貧窮……」

這個結果讓他的雙胞胎哥哥們爆出笑聲，喬治捂著自己的肚子，弗雷則是乾脆躺到了他的床上大笑。除了他的哥哥們，其他人都在笑，李用力的槌著地板，哈利也發出一聲嗤笑，更別論丁正遮著嘴巴偷笑，但再怎麼樣都比奈威那種雖然不笑，卻充滿同情的視線還要好。

「見鬼！」榮恩的臉整個垮了下來，難道他還不夠貧窮嗎！

「呃，只是個占卜嘛，榮恩。」原本一再強調這個有多麼靈驗的西莫，也改口安慰道：「或許它也沒那麼準……」

這句話更加激怒了榮恩，他惱怒的把布條塞到奈威的手上，往寢室門口走去。

「嘿，你要去哪？」丁停止了笑意。

「離開這個垃圾占卜！」他憤憤甩上門，離開這間充滿嘲笑聲的寢室。

門的另一端傳來了弗雷嘲弄的語氣：「別錯過萬聖節宴會啦。」讓他的心情又惡劣幾分。

榮恩粗魯地推開交誼廳的胖女士畫像，她又向他抱怨「親愛的，為什麼你總是那麼粗魯？能不要那麼匆忙嗎！」

不過他才懶的理那個多嘴的畫像，榮恩踩在走廊的地板上，感到十分氣憤難平。他才不會忘記晚上的萬聖節宴會呢，弗雷是什麼意思？當他白痴嗎！

他在心底詛咒弗雷最好在今天的晚會上噎死，還有喬治也順便！

就在榮恩碎碎唸的當下，他注意到一叢毛絨絨而且蓬鬆的棕色長捲髮，讓他馬上就認出來走在前面的女孩。

「妙麗！」他加快了腳步，並且叫住對方的名字，「妙麗，嘿，等等。」

聽見他的叫喊，女孩停下腳步，回過頭來，「嗨，榮恩。」

他跑到妙麗身邊，「嗨，」然後看見那一堆拿在她手上的書，令他反感的皺了個眉，「妳要去圖書館？」

「對。」妙麗說，「我受夠待在寢室裡了，她們真是──」

「我也是。」他點點頭，但是卻換來她一個瞪眼，顯然是不高興話說到一半就被打斷，所以他只好接著問，「噢……我是說，妳們那邊怎麼了？」

聽到榮恩的問句，妙麗的眉頭才稍微舒緩，「今天吃早餐的時候，西莫告訴文妲和芭蒂那些愛爾蘭占卜──」

「喔，那些該死的小碟子。」榮恩點點頭，想起哈利摸到了錢幣，他卻只有碰到一堆豆子，他的不平衡心態就會浮上來，「妳也摸到什麼莫名其妙的東西了嗎？」

「是有碟子，但是，榮恩，肯定和你們玩的不一樣。」妙麗搖了搖頭，手上的書看起來真的很重，所以榮恩主動替她拿起其中兩本，而她也沒有反對，「西莫告訴她們的，是只有女孩子才能玩的占卜。」

「西莫為什麼連女孩子的占卜都那麼清楚？」這句話脫口以後，榮恩才發現自己講了一個相當愚蠢的話，「喔，當然，他還得靠這招吸引女孩子的注意。」

「我不知道是不是事實，不過，文妲和芭蒂確實因此而對他提升了看法。」妙麗頓了頓，續道：「他叫她們在小碟子上灑滿麵粉，然後放上蛞蝓。」

榮恩反感的發出一個音節，「真是噁心，那肯定一團糟。」

「挺糟糕的。」她哼了聲，「聽說蛞蝓爬行的痕跡，就會是女孩子未來丈夫的模樣。」

因為這句話，榮恩忽然有些異樣的感受，這很難形容，他只知道自己的心跳確實加快不少，畢竟他並非真的不相信這些占卜，家庭帶給他的影響太大，讓他很難否定它們的真實性，除了崔老妮的災難預言以外，他大多還是抱持著相信這回事的心態，也正是如此，才會對摸到豆子的事如此介意。

現在，他不禁好奇妙麗透過這個占卜，到底看到了什麼，究竟誰會成為她未來的丈夫……

榮恩吞了口口水，但是他並不想表現得太過在意，所以他裝模作樣地用一種像是在談論天氣的口吻：「喔，那妳看到了什麼？」

也許是因為他拿捏的語氣不對，聽上去有些怪腔怪調，而又引起妙麗的一個瞪眼：「這正是我待不下去的原因──她們說，我那隻蛞蝓爬得像是維克多‧喀浪！」

喀噹一聲，榮恩的心情瞬間跌落谷底，所有的期待與關心通通只剩下失落。維克多‧喀浪？妙麗看見了維克多‧喀浪？那個全身都是肌肉的保加利亞猛男？

好吧，榮恩得承認自己也曾經瘋狂的迷戀於維克多‧喀浪，那如同藝術一般的飛行技巧，和做為一個搜捕手敏銳的洞察力，的確讓同為男性的他也無法招架這股魅力，可是當他知道喀浪在追求妙麗以後，這種崇拜便被厭惡所取代，複雜的情緒在他的心底交錯。

「……該死的愛爾蘭人。」榮恩嘀咕了句，將自己的惡劣心情全都歸咎於這些可惡的占卜。

她不高興的又補充道：「牠所爬的痕跡只是一團亂，她們憑什麼就這樣推斷那是誰的臉？」

「我以為妳不相信占卜的。」榮恩瞥了身邊的女孩一眼，用有些埋怨的口氣說道。

「是不信。」妙麗挑起半個眉頭，「圖書館到了，把書給我。」

經過她的提醒，他才發現在不知不覺中，已經走到圖書館前。榮恩看了眼對方伸出的手，再望了望自己替她拿的兩本書，然後納納地把書遞給她。

「謝了。」她接過書本，將它們重新抱好，便轉向圖書館。

「對了，妙麗，」他看著那叢毛亂亂的棕色背影，「別忘了今天晚上有萬聖節宴會！」

她側過臉，用一種相當受不了他的表情回道：「我才不會。」

他聳聳肩，目送她進了圖書館裡。現在榮恩有些不確定自己要去哪裡、做些什麼，畢竟距離萬聖節宴會還有很長一段時間，想必寢室裡還在進行那無聊的愛爾蘭占卜，而他更不可能踏進圖書館，那裡同樣乏味。

漫無目的閒晃其實還不賴，他走下一段環形的階梯，兩側的盔甲上方各盤旋著幾隻活蝙蝠裝飾，而它們的腳邊也堆了較小的南瓜，榮恩猜想海格種植的那些彷彿被施了生長咒的巨大南瓜，可能已經被送到大廳裡作為營造氣氛的道具了。

穿過鐘塔，繞到了城堡的另一邊，榮恩並沒有花什麼心思在攀附在城牆上的黃色藤蔓，然而鋪滿庭院的中央，卻有樣東西吸引了他的目光。

那是一個大大的橡木盆，裡面盛滿了水，上面飄浮著幾顆蘋果。露娜‧羅古德就在這個橡木盆的旁邊，沿著它繞圈。

因為這畫面很怪異，所以他忍不住多看了一眼，也許就是這一眼，讓對方感受到了榮恩的視線。露娜抬起頭，迷濛的眼珠子望向了他，「喔，你好，榮納德。」

榮恩彆扭地點點頭，說實在話，很少人會叫他『榮納德』，甚至連他的家人也不會這樣叫，這令他有些不自在，「呃──嗨，露……露娜。」

他生硬地把幾乎脫口而出的『露瘋子』給吞回去，畢竟金妮曾經因為他用了這個字而對他生氣過。

「你怎麼會來呢，榮納德。」露娜朝他走了過來，並且用她獨有的飄渺口吻問道，「或許你也想玩咬蘋果遊戲？」

「我？什麼？」榮恩疑惑地看了看已經站在自己面前的女孩，再瞄了眼擺放在一旁的橡木盆，「不，我不是，我對那個沒什麼興趣。」

「是嗎，那真是可惜，這很有趣呢。」在凌亂的灰金色長髮之下，那對酷似胡蘿蔔的小紅耳墜隨著她的動作輕晃，「你能想像嗎，人們都在慶祝豐收，而蘋果就是最好的象徵……」她模糊的眼睛轉了一圈，「而且我聽說，這其實是某種邪惡、黑暗的陰謀，透過這些無辜的蘋果。」

他不以為然地扯了扯嘴角，這個瘋女孩似乎永遠都能把事情弄得那麼莫名其妙。

露娜踩著輕盈的腳步，又走回到那個橡木盆旁，「你真的不想試試看嗎？它們都很可愛，也不會咬人。」

榮恩跟著走上前，飄浮在水面上的蘋果們正發出美麗的色澤，彷彿被上了一層糖漿，再再引誘他的視覺。

他確實有那麼點被說動了。榮恩雙手撐在木盆邊，彎下腰，那些飄浮的蘋果看起來很容易就能被咬到，「好吧。」他說。

張開嘴巴，朝一顆看起來最紅的蘋果咬去，但是蘋果卻沒有按照他的想法那般被咬中，而是在水面上晃了下，朝盆子的另一個方向飄去。

不過沒關係，又有一顆看上去挺漂亮的蘋果來到他的面前，榮恩吸了口氣，再一次向蘋果挑戰，然而他的唇瓣只是輕輕擦到那些蘋果，牙齒卻沒有插進水果本身。

他又試了一次，目標是稍微小一點的那顆，結果卻又沒達到他所預期的效果。

沒有花多久時間，這些蘋果把榮恩的耐性幾乎用完了，他感到有些惱怒，這不是什麼困難的遊戲，可是今天真的不是他的幸運日，他就是怎麼樣都咬不中那些蘋果。

「你不應該那麼急著想要咬住它們，」女孩夢幻的聲音再度開口，「只要你放鬆自己，很快就能咬到了。」

露娜說完後，便將那頭凌亂的灰金色頭髮攏向一邊，低下她的頭，輕巧而優雅地將一顆蘋果給咬起，彷彿這是個再簡單也不過的動作。

女孩動了動嘴，被叼著的蘋果也隨之晃了晃，她似乎在微笑，接著才將蘋果拿下，握在手上，「這沒那麼難，不是嗎？」

對一個連連失敗的人來說，面對成功者，必然會有種惱人的挫折感，榮恩看看她，再看看她手上那顆被咬了一口的蘋果。接著他注意到，就在剛才自己和蘋果奮鬥時，天色已經不知不覺的改變了，橙色雲彩帶著紅色，混在山巒邊偏紫的天空上。

現在這個遊戲可完全提不起他的勁，而且是時後去迎接萬聖節宴會了。榮恩皺起鼻子，回答她：「或許吧，但是我想我該走了。」

「噢，這樣啊，你要走了，」女孩的口氣仍然是一貫地飄忽不定，「那好吧，我可以繼續一個人玩遊戲。」她眨了眨眼，然後看向那盆蘋果，「再見，榮納德。」

「再見，露娜。」他回應，便改向城堡的方向移動，而女孩被他留在了原地。

榮恩經過高架橋，他不禁有些懷疑，露娜該不會忘了等一下還有萬聖節宴會吧？他不禁有點後悔自己臨走前沒有提醒她。但是轉念一想，她是個怪胎，說不定她等等才會過去，誰知道呢，總之榮恩說服自己以後，便沒那麼在意這回事了。

他走進了室內，幾張畫像和他打招呼，它們都在享用它們的晚餐，而且穿戴滑稽的裝扮，畫框之內顯得有點凌亂。

就在一個轉角，榮恩看見走在自己前方的身影，白金色的頭髮和翻著綠色內裏的長袍。他絕對不可能認錯對方，因為連梅林都知道自己有多痛恨他──跩哥‧馬份，一個傲慢而且裝模作樣的史萊哲林。

他有十足的理由相信，今天運氣走到最低點了，居然碰上他希望從校園裡徹底消失的混帳，而且由對方的方向看來，肯定也是前往大廳，參加學校的萬聖節宴會。

現在他有三個選擇，第一種是快步走過，假裝沒看見對方，因為他現在沒有吵架的心情；第二種是放慢腳步，跟對方保持個距離，但是他得強迫欣賞對方那種慵懶的走路方式；第三種是繞路，他可以再走一次高架橋，穿過鋪滿庭院與鐘塔，然後繞到大廳，只是那樣會浪費很多的時間。

榮恩幾乎花不到多久時間就放棄了第二和第三種選擇，如果不想看到那個討厭鬼，快速繞過去就行了，他完全沒有必要為了一個臭傢伙而改變自己的道路。

打定主意以後，榮恩加快腳步，故意筆直的看著前方道路，和對方鉑金色的身影擦肩而過。

然而就在他剛領先在前頭時，身後就傳來那高傲、充滿諷刺的聲音：「好的，瞧瞧這是誰，榮恩‧衛斯理，我敢打賭你有看見我。」

榮恩回過頭，盡量壓抑自己出拳的衝動，邊走邊說道：「我才沒看到你，你以為自己很引人注目嗎。」

也許是因為榮恩的這句話，令對方感到不高興。跩哥挑起半邊眉毛，「再怎麼樣也比你好，鼬鼠，在聖人波特的陰影下，鐵定不好受吧。」

「那又關你什麼事，馬份。」他翻了個白眼，「我只是要去大廳，好嗎？」

金髮男孩發出一個鼻哼，「別那麼著急，宴會的食物不會因為你的遲到就被搶光。」

「要不然呢？」很顯然榮恩的第一種確定計劃宣告失敗，他停下了腳步，直勾勾地打量對方：「像現在這樣浪費時間和你說話？」

跩哥皺起眉頭，「浪費時間──衛斯理，你真的這麼想？」

「當然。」他怪異地看著這個和自己永遠不對盤金髮男孩，因為榮恩覺得對方問了相當蠢的問題，「難道你不這麼認為？」

「那不一樣，」高傲的史萊哲林說道：「因為這句話是我要說的，還輪不到你。」

他恩張大嘴巴，隔了幾秒鐘，才反應過來，「見鬼，是你先叫住我的，神經病。」

說完這句話以後，榮恩又邁開步伐。這真是糟糕的一天，從張開眼睛開始都沒有半點好事就算了，現在居然還得平白無故和他最痛恨的人說話，沒有揮出早已握緊的拳頭已經是他最大的忍耐極限，他保證只要對方再──

但是他的思考被中斷了，因為他的手腕忽然被人抓住，榮恩回過頭，討人厭的跩哥‧馬份正用一種複雜的神情看著他。

「幹嘛？」他瞥一眼那隻握著自己的手，「你是迷路了還是怎麼著？別纏著我不放。」

「衛斯理。」金髮男孩動了動微薄的嘴唇，「你有任何的糖果嗎？」

「啊？」榮恩還沒跟上對方，發出個困惑的音節。

「我說──」跩哥突兀地停頓一會，才又道：「該死，你知道我的意思。」

他不解地朝對方眨眨眼，榮恩還沒弄明白馬份提到糖果的用意，但是他沒有花太久的時間，便意會到金髮男孩的要求──儘管萬聖節是巫師界和麻瓜們都會慶祝的日子，但是在某些細節上還是略有差別。畢竟馬份可不像他或者他的兄弟們一樣，對麻瓜用語那麼熟悉。

「等一下……」榮恩現在暫時的把他討厭眼前這個傢伙的事丟在一旁了，他一隻手伸進褲袋裡，印象中，他好像還有一、兩顆糖果，是昨天奈威給他的。

「算了。」倏地，他翻找口袋的那隻手也被對方給抓住。榮恩抬起頭，馬份的臉只有幾吋的距離，他注意到那對明晰的灰色眸子裡是他紅色的身影，「我才不要你的廉價點心。」

下一秒，他的嘴唇碰觸到了微涼、柔軟的東西，他的視線所及只剩下金髮史萊哲林放大的臉，以及幾屢落下的白金色髮絲。

好聞的薄荷清香充盈著他的鼻間，透過他們相連的地方，他能感覺到對方偏低的溫度，和握著自己雙手腕的掌心似乎成為某種對比。

「這是給你的惡作劇。」在馬份的唇瓣離開他的時候，榮恩彷彿聽見了對方這樣說。

 

END


End file.
